Bigger Than Us
by LunaBellCate
Summary: The Bito and Kiryu families decide to come together.  The unlikely couple is forced into an engagement they think they'd rather live without, but with every passing day, they soon realize a power too big for them to fight.  Joshyme.  *Rating may rise*.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:: Why, hello all! I just had a **_**fantastic **_**idea for a new Joshyme fic, and I just couldn't resist typing it up! Don't worry. I won't neglect **_**Just For Her; **_**I'm just going to have two children from now on :D.**

Disclaimer:: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own The World Ends With You.

Neku and Shiki strode down the streets of Shibuya hand in hand, nearing Hachiko to meet the other two members of their group. It's been two months since the Game and everyone seemed to have calmed down considerably, though Beat seemed a little on edge when Rhyme decided she needed a lot of nutty bits on her ice cream rather than sprinkles. She assured him it was just a change of pace, and only Neku could imagine what was going through his head. Other than the ever-cute Bito sibling moments, he and Shiki had been dating for a week, now. Why they waited so long was only caused by Shiki's natural shyness and Neku's as equally natural impulse to push people away when they got too close. But here he was, sitting on a bench with his arm wrapped around the dark haired seamstress, sharing a sundae. 

"Where do you think Beat and Rhyme are? They're usually here before us," Shiki inquired, as she wiped a smudge of ice cream off the side of Neku's mouth. He shrugged and licked his lips of the deliciously cold dessert.

"Maybe Beat _didn't _take his skateboard today. Rhyme probably gets tired, running around like that everyday." Shiki giggled, about to comment, when a large limo driving by caught her attention.

"Would you look at that. Must be a comfortable ride huh, Neku?" The orange haired boy nodded and casually took the sundae seeing that his girlfriend was distracted. "Hey!" Neku muttered a whoops and scooted away like he did nothing wrong. Shiki laughed and lunged at the boy, who stood and raised the dessert out of her reach. After a little struggling, Shiki felt Neku freeze, and SPLAT the treat was on the pavement. Shiki raised her head at him, determined to whine when she noticed the look of pure shock on the emo child's face.

"Holy…" Neku's arm dropped limp and Shiki followed the directed of his gaze. And well, she was greeted with a sight even _she _couldn't gasp at. No, the air wasn't even existent to her right now.

"Is that…"

The black, shiny limo had pulled up by the curb, earning awestruck faces and curious whispers. But it wasn't just merely the limo that held our favorite couple's gaping attention. No, it was the people getting out of the limo. A blonde, obviously built boy was standing noticeably irritated in a cream button-up dress shirt and black slacks next to the open car door. One slim leg out was a much smaller blonde in a flowing cream dress with a black ribbon around her waist. The boy took her hand, and waved away the limo driver in an upfront annoyed way. The crowd parted ways as the two made their way to the statue of Hachiko, the younger watching the crowd warily and the other fiddling with the back of his head.

"B-Beat? RHYME?" Shiki rushed up to the young girl and grasp her shoulders, giving her a good 'few' look-overs. She was missing her skull beanie, and a bow clip held up her bangs. Decorating her tiny wrists were a number of expensive, sparkling bracelets that all somehow matched her earrings. And yet, _this _was Rhyme. The innocent, wide eyes said it all.

"Yeah s'us. Don't be sayin' nuthin' that'll make me wanna rip yo' face off, Phones," Beat spat out. Neku snapped out of his stupor and looked the skater up and down. A loosened tie hung around the boy's neck and there wasn't a spot of dirt on his designer shoes. Neku sighed. "Yo. What you got'a say, man? Don't just be breathin' and not sayin' nuthin'."

"Ugh. It's just," Neku peered at the blonde through his fingers, hiding the ridiculous smile etching its way on his face. "… That voice... Coming out of that body… It's just so WRONG." Neku collapsed backward on a bench and let out all his pent up, colorful laughter. The older Bito blushed bright red and tugged on his clothes uncomfortably, missing his Wild Boar wear and black skull hat.

"Why are you both all dressed up? And your hair is_**combed**_ Beat!" Shiki gasped, drawing herself from Rhyme and poking Beat around like a voodoo doll.

"We had to go to a family thing. It was kind of a big event, so our parents had us all dressed up. Sorry we were late, by the way. It was a last minute thing, so we didn't even think twice about going home to change or not," Rhyme answered, pulling at her dress. She shuffled her feet around, feeling out of place in her sparkling black flats.

"Since when did you guys have the money to dress so…" Shiki tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Pegaso Atelier?" The siblings looked at each other and back at the couple.

"Uhm…" Rhyme tugged at Beat's sleeve for help.

"We kind'a got money like that. You know? The folks be ballin' like that," Beat mussed up his hair a little bit, tired of the neatly gelled monstrosity on his head. Neku and Shiki gaped at them.

"You guys are _rich?_" Neku stuttered out.

"Yeah. Not like I like it though, ya' dig? I don't be usin' their money or nuthin'. I get all my gear and shit the ol' fashion way."

Shiki and Neku glanced at each other. It seemed true. Beat and Rhyme didn't normally dress like they _had _any money to spend. Beat was always decked out in some Wild Boar wear, alternating the shirts and shorts so he wasn't always wearing the same outfit. Rhyme wore her brother's hand-me-downs; not the style most rich kids tended to roll with.

"So… This doesn't change anything, right? Let's all hit the ice cream shop since _somebody _dropped mine," Shiki broke the silence and teasingly glared at Neku. He merely shrugged and patted Beat on the back.

"Yeah. Let's stomp some pavement and make you look more human," Neku threw both of his hands in Beat's hair and wrecked the hairstyle. The blonde laughed and the group was on their way out when another limo pulled up in front of them.

Out from the white limo came a middle aged couple. The man was tall and built, and had graying blonde hair, but his face was young, barely a wrinkle on his features. The suit he was wearing was noticeably top in the line and clean, but nevertheless, he brushed off invisible dust from the sleeve. His blue eyes looked the group over, deciding to focus on Beat, who wrapped his arm tightly around Rhyme's shoulders. The woman gracefully shook off her fur coat slightly so it rested on her elbows before raising a hand to brush a few stray strands of pale blonde hair from her violet eyes.

"Bito, Daisukenojo and Bito, Raimu, yes? We met at your parents' get together?" The woman smiled, and shook both of the siblings' hands. She briefly glanced at Neku and Shiki with a disapproving look while linking her arm through her husband's.

"No, it's Beat an' Rhyme. Nice to remember y'all, but we have prior stuff to do," Beat huffed. Neku snickered a bit at his friend's attempt to talk properly.

"Oh, this won't take long. Young Raimu, I expect your parents have informed you of why we took time off our busy schedule to have some chit-chat?" The man rested his hand on his wife's arm.

"No, Master Kiryu. I don't believe they've said much about the reason for the event. Beat and I were in a rush to meet with our friends," Rhyme stated, politely.

_'Kiryu… Why don't I like the sound of that name?' _Neku frowned. The woman's face seemed all too familiar, too.

"Oh, yes, they did mention something like that. No bother," the woman leaned into the open car door. "Darling, come out and meet your fiancé."

"Yo, what's this fiancé bizne-"

"Yes, _mother,_" an all-too-recognizable voice drawled out. Neku stumbled back as the Composer of Shibuya stepped out of the limo. The woman gestured to the younger Bito as Joshua got his proper footing down.

"Kiryu, Yoshiya. You must be Raimu," the petite prince bowed and reached out a hand to take Rhyme's when the two best buds shoved the young girl behind them.

"YOU!" The two boys spat out in a mixture of shock, disbelief, and different levels of anger. Joshua jumped, startled by the well-known faces in front of him.

"Well well _well_. Are you all acquainted?" Mr. Kiryu widened his eyes, raising a hand to his chin in an all-too-Joshua manner.

"You can say that," Joshua smirked, regaining his composure. "We're more than acquainted though, aren't we boys?" Beat stuck out his chest and balled his fists. Neku stood protectively in front of the girls, glaring daggers at his ex-partner.

"I ain't got nuthin' to wanna do wid'chu. Step off befo' I step on yo' face," Beat growled, earning gasps from the older Kiryus. Joshua 'tsk'ed and shook his head at the skater.

"But that wouldn't be very nice of you, considering we're going to be in-laws in the near future," Joshua casually stated and glanced over at Rhyme, who Shiki was holding on to as if she'd disappear.

"What you sayin' prissy?" Beat cocked an eyebrow, not following the conversation. "I ain't marryin' yo' dainty little ass. I ain't even gay, yo!"

"My son is _saying _that he is marrying young Raimu over there. Your parents have already confirmed the engagement," Mr. Kiryu said as-a-matter-of-factly.

And so silence fell upon the group. Beat's arms uncrossed and dropped to his side. _His _little sister was marrying the prince of all prissiness. The same sonofabitch who shot Neku. Who killed Neku. Whose minions nearly ripped Rhyme away from him forever. Who nearly wiped Shibuya off of the face of the world. _**His **_little sister was going to be taken away from him. Again.

Shiki wrapped her arms tighter around Rhyme, who didn't mind at _all _that her breathing supply was quickly cut off. The only thing that was registering in her head was that she, an innocent thirteen year old girl who was barely old enough for high school, was engaged. Because _her parents _decided it for her. She could almost hear her father saying what an _honor _it would be for their family. And she could almost hear the many broken mirrors and chairs and priceless family heirlooms that Beat will break once they get home.

Oh, if she only knew the worst of it all. No one had informed her yet that her fiancé was no other than the Composer of Shibuya.

**Author's Note:: Why yes, that is the idea I had busting out of my head since the morning. What will become of this? Will I continue? Will I end it right there and become bored of it and let it collect cyber dust on my computer like my crochet projects? I actually don't know yet haha. Let me know what you think. Or if you think it's bad, just don't review and shun my story and pretend to wipe it off the face of reality. Have a nice day :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:: Whoop I got a review :D. Please enjoy the second chapter of my second fan fiction.**

Disclaimer:: Sadly, I do not own The World Ends With You. I'm not creative enough.

"Joshua dear, I don't understand why you're not ecstatic with the engagement. Raimu is a lovely girl."

Joshua picked at his dinner, having lost his appetite after the run in with his… _Fiancé. _After his parents, chauffer, and several bystanders pulled off Beat and Neku who were trying to strangle him to the Underground, he was taken back to their 'lovely abode' to have a chat. The last three hours, save a half an hour he holed himself up in his room, was spent talking about how wonderful it was going to be after Rhyme married into the Kiryu family. His parents spoke little of the boys' outbursts, blaming it on what the Bito family had told them about one of their maids dropping Beat on his head as a baby. Joshua quite enjoyed that story, knowing it was the cover-up for the brute being… Well… Himself. As for Neku, the older Kiryus labeled him as the trouble making delinquent going after the Bito siblings' money.

"It isn't every day that I'm told I will marry a girl whose friends so _obviously _love me," Joshua muttered, pushing his plate away.

"Well, I do imagine Daisukenojo will need some calming down to do, but could you imagine the two most powerful families in Japan joining together? What a fantastic opportunity this is!" His father exclaimed, wiping his mouth.

"Obatala, finish your string beans. You've been getting weak," the woman, as Joshua had been accustomed to calling his mother, said. His father grunted and stared at the greens on his plate.

"Sometimes I forget, Aerith. Vegetables are just _so _delicious," his father drawled out. Joshua glanced at him briefly before spacing out of the window. And people wonder where his sarcasm came from.

After dinner, Joshua ran up to his room before his parents decided on another discussion with him. Usually he'd choose this time to disappear into the Underground, but he was… Exiled. For the time being, of course. Eventually, when the Angels allowed, he would be able to reclaim the seat of Composer. When? They didn't say, but very vaguely put that he must 'remember the ways of humanity and the joys of living before he can shuffle around with the dead.' Joshua grunted as he sat down on his bed. What bull. They might as well have killed him. Oh wait.

"Ugh," the prince buried his face in his hands before falling back to stare at the ceiling. What a dull dull world. There was nothing to really do in the land of the living. He could go out for a walk, but he's too tired. He could build a few models like he used to, but he'd already made more than available in the market. He could call up his…

And then Joshua stopped thinking. No, there were no actual friends of his that he can just call up and talk nonsense with. Not anymore. They've been gone since… Since the Angels know when. A dark frown took over the young boy's face. How long had it been? Seven years? Maybe more. Then again, it could've been less. Four years? No. Too close. Inwardly growling, the ex-Composer grabbed a sweater and dragged himself out of the depressing jail he once called home. And as the summer chill hit him, so did the question that continually reminded him he'd lost track of time. How long had it been since his first Game?

o*~o~o~*~o~o~*o

"YO, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN **WHAT **THEY SAY, YOU AIN'T MARRYIN' PRISSY BOY!"

Rhyme watched her brother pace his room, knocking over and throwing around various what-not to vent his anger. It's the same thing whenever Beat got angry. He'd lock himself up in his room, start trashing the place, she'd let herself in with the spare key, and watch him until he was tired of causing havoc. The maids have long given up on cleaning his room up, since it wasn't going to stay clean very long. He and their parents fought often; whether it be a failed test, or a bad progress report, or just 'disgracing the family name.' Or in this case, marrying his only little sister off to the Composer, which of course his parents weren't aware of. Even if they _had _played the Game before, not many players, if any had at all, met the Composer.

"SCREW HONOR AN' ALL THAT CRAP! THEY GOT THE BALLS TO…"

She sighed and leaned on her elbows. This time, Beat was _really _mad. He'd never gone more than an hour tearing apart his room. She would've expected him to run out of things to destroy by now. The drawers were emptied out and broken, the mirror was shattered, his mattress was thrown across the room, and shreds of paper were scattered across the floor. Of course, he completely avoided anything she gave him; the drawings he lovingly hung up on the wall and the little trinkets she managed to find and clean up for him to have. The skater was now in the closet ripping apart suits and ties and whatever the folks had given him.

"Beat?" Her brother immediately spun around to face the younger blonde. She gave him a tired smile. "How about we sleep on this and take things up in the morning? No use in wasting energy when we could be dreaming."

And so Rhyme was lying in her large, too-squishy-for-sleep bed. Apparently she had chosen the wrong words to say. Anything that had to do with dreams unnerved her older brother, since she had lost her initial entry fee. Which of course brought him back to raving about how evil and "connivering" Joshua was. Before he went overboard, though, Rhyme swung her arms around his shoulders and assured him everything was going to be alright in the way only she could do. It was a known fact the tough looking thug her brother tried to be had a big soft spot for her. She never took advantage of him, but in situations such as those, she was grateful to have a bit of power over her loving sibling.

Half an hour passed and the young Bito was still lying on her bed, unable to sleep. There were too many thoughts in her mind. She kept thinking about Joshua. About her apparently inescapable engagement with him, and how she could get out of it. And then she started analyzing the Composer, himself. If he was such a horrible person, then why host a game as a second chance for life? Then again, he had reapers that tried to prevent those souls from coming back to the Realground. But suppose every soul managed to come back to life? Then there'd be no point in death.

"Mmm…" Rhyme shook her head a looked at the clock. 9:37. It wasn't that late, but she was tired and wanted to sleep. Only problem was, she wasn't exactly sleepy. Sighing to herself, she took her keys and cell phone before walking out of the giant monstrosity her parents called a house. _'A walk will do me good. I'll clear my mind and sleep will follow.'_

o*~o~o~*~o~o~*o

_"Joshua! I figured it out! We have to go the river!"_

"The river?"

"Yep. Shibuya River. That's where the Composer must be. Hurry up. The Reapers will find us soon. We need to take over this game."

"I vote Yoshi for Composer!"

"Haha. You three will be the highest I can put you then. I'm not going to run Shibuya alone."

"**_YEAH!_**_"_

The ash haired boy was wandering along the streets of Shibuya, giving the ghosts of his past a visit. It had been a while since he's thought of his old friends, and it wasn't that he'd been avoiding to. It was just that… Well, yeah, he had been avoiding his memories. They weren't exactly happy times with rainbows and unicorns, especially his first Game.

He and his friends were playing basketball at the park when it happened. Gun shots fired off and people were running around in panic. They were ten years old, save Yusuke who would've turned ten a couple of weeks later. And well, they were small kids. They ended up being knocked around by everyone taller than them and couldn't get away in time. Twelve or eleven people died in that park that day. Joshua let out a breath he forgot he was holding. His partner was Yuki, the closest one to him in their group of friends, and his first _crush, _if Joshua ever admitted it, which he didn't. Hayate and Yusuke naturally partnered up with each other, being brothers and all. The four made a plan to-

"WATCH OUT!"

The air was knocked out of the petite prince and next thing he knew, he was laying on the pavement with the worst headache of his life. When had he gotten to the underpass? And why was he even on the floor? He squirmed a bit and realized there was a person on top of him. She lifted her head and he met face to face with none other than his lovely fiancé.

"You should look both ways before crossing the street next time," Rhyme offered him a small smile as she stood up. He allowed her to help him and took note of the scrapes on her arms.

"Mmm… Not very smart of me, I suppose," Joshua rubbed his bruised arm, avoiding eye contact with the girl. "Guessing now, I owe-" A small hand gently brushed his cheek.

"Have you been crying, Joshua?"

The skinny boy jumped away from her touch and felt his face. Damp. And his lips were salty. Rhyme stepped toward him, and he quickly stepped back. She said his name again, her voice softer, but he was already running. Which left the Rhyme confused and alone on the sidewalk. She looked after his disappearing figure for a few moments. She could easily catch up to him. She'd had enough practice with Beat. _'No. Bad idea.'_ Her blue eyes stared into the direction Joshua disappeared into before deciding to go back home, the ex-Composer's sweater in hand.

**Author's Note:: This chapter's a little short, forgive me. But I think ending it there was the best thing. Thank you for taking time to read this, and if you can, tell me what you think. Good day! Night… Whatever it is by you :D.**

Reader:: Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! I'm glad you like :D.

Liber-T.E.A:: I'm actually surprised, too (and I wrote the story, silly me). Perhaps in their next encounter hehe. Rest assured, no matter how I write this, I don't think Joshua's getting off easily. Poor _poor_ boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:: I haven't had access to a laptop in... Months :(. This is was originally typed on my phone because I didn't want to give up on this story! Also, if it seems a little messy, forgive me. I lost my old word processor and the new one isn't working as great as the other ones did with the website T-T. My breaks disappear and italics appear in places it shouldn't, but I'm still trying to figure things out. Until then, this is the best I can do. 

Hopefully this is long enough to satisfy people. A lot is revealed, at least. Or well, more than in the other chapters.

Disclaimer:: I definitely DO NOT own The World Ends With You.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Rhyme pushed the food around on her plate, completely disinterested in eating. She barely slept a wink the night before, her mind flooded with thoughts of Shibuya's Composer. Beat and Neku described Joshua as a smug, narcissistic, manipulating jerk. None of which seemed to fit the boy she came in contact with at the underpass. She remembered seeing him from a distance, shoulders slumped and feet dragging. Rhyme considered turning around and picking a different route, but that's when she saw the headlights rapidly approaching. She screamed out his name, but him not showing so much of a flinch, she bolted across the street. Ramming into him, a strong case of dejavú flooded her and she squeezed her eyes shut. Next thing Rhyme registered was the impact of her arms on the pavement. 

Rhyme blinked away her reverie, briefly realizing that she didn't recall hearing an actual car zoom past. Shaking off the strange feeling while

glancing at her scrambled eggs in distaste, she turned toward the dining room doorway. Beat was usually up by noon so they could head out to see Neku and Shiki. Seeing it was already a quarter to one, Rhyme tugged the sleeves of Joshua's sweater lower and ran upstairs to wake her sleeping brother.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Joshua dear, I know this is short notice, but we're sure you can handle yourself for a week."

The ashen haired heir was leaning over the railing of the second floor, watching as his parents double checked their luggage. Their unexpected business trips were common. There'd been many occasions that he woke up to them gone and vise-versa. They weren't exactly a family to worry about each other. And Joshua was fine with that.

"Oh, please try to form a little bond with Bito Raimu. I'm sure you'll find she is very sweet. And we can't afford any complications in the arrangement," were his mother's last words before blowing him a kiss and shutting the door.

Joshua scrunched up his face and retreated to the bedroom. _'A little bond, the woman says. You'll find she is very sweet, she says. Oh no_

_dearest mother of mine. We're quite close as it is. Just last night my lovely fiancé saved my life. Marry us off right away!' _He shook his head, wondering what would be on his agenda for the day.

He hummed softly while looking through his room for something to entertain him. And then it hit. _'MY PHONE.' _His eyes wildly raked the room for the clothes he was wearing the night before. Nearly breaking the lid off his hamper, Joshua threw the garments onto the bed. Jeans, no luck. Shirt, not in there. Then where... A vivid picture of Rhyme holding a pale blue sweater suddenly flashed through his mind. _'Hell.'_

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

And so Joshua was sitting in WildKat, waiting for Mr. Hanekoma to come back with a spare phone. Not so he could replace what was lost, but in each phone that the barista made, there was a tracker. Of course, this was of no use to the suspended Composer. Without his energy, it was a regular cellular device. In the ex-Producer's hands however, there wasn't a thing the phone COULDN'T do. Being suspended barely affected the Fallen Angel, his only defect being that he wasn't to interfere with the Game anymore. Joshua scowled, cursing his mortal luck.

"Here ya' go, Josh," Mr. Hanekoma said, returning from the back. He slid a green phone on the countertop, eyeing the boy carefully. Joshua wasn't the type to go losing his possessions, especially his phone. If the stored data were to fall into the hands of any ranking person of ill intent, there would be hell to pay. Almost literally. So he couldn't help but wonder if there was more to the teen's "misplaced sweater" excuse.

"So how 'bout helping me retrieve my cell, Mr. H.?" Joshua flashed a dazzling smile, one he used more often than nought in the art of manipulation. But the barista just shook his head in amusement.

"You have to give a little to get what you want. I thought that YOU of all people would understand," Hanekoma smirked, relishing the clear discomfort in the boy before him.

Joshua crossed his arms and inwardly growled. Of course it wouldn't work on the old man, but it was worth a shot. Perhaps he could just think of a good lie. A really good lie that had nothing to do with his cream puff fiancé. But each second he stared the man in the face, the more apparent it was that he'd only take the truth. Besides, Joshua was a rotten liar. Always was. Which was why he developed a method of saying a lot whilst exposing little to nothing, anything revealed being mysterious or questionable. Joshua threw his hands up in defeat and was about to spew a story filled with more profanities than actual content, but the bells above the door chimed signaling a customer. More specifically, four regulars; all stopping dead in their tracks upon the sight of Shibuya's Composer.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Phones and them are stopping by this afternoon," the café owner innocently proclaimed, a lopsided grin on his face.

But Joshua barely registered the man's belated warning, instead focusing on the sweater draped over Rhyme. She was fiddling with the sleeves, clearly trying to figure what to do with it now that they were in the same vicinity. Joshua quickly composed himself, putting on a mask that landed somewhere in between his usual smirk and an awkward sneer. Well, it'll have to do.

"My my my. Seems none of you can stand to be away from me very long," the ashen haired boy bit out, his mind still set completely on the short strawberry blonde.

"Go screw yourself, Josh."

"Aw but Nekky dear~"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Hey hey. Calm down you two. No fighting around the java. You're upsetting the beans," Mr. H. winked and pointed a thumb at his menu. "So what'll it be? The usual all around?"

The two best friends of the group grumbled their response and started toward their favorite table by the windows, the girls in tow. The coffee man quirked an eyebrow at Joshua's strange expression and followed his gaze to the younger skull child who was donning a powder blue sweater over her summer threads. Then immediately, the gears in his mind started turning.

"Hey, Rhyme!" The blonde turned to face the barista, her eyes betraying the soft innocent smile she wore. "Hop in the kitchen with me real quick. I've been testing out muffin recipes again." The tension in the young girl's shoulders visibly dropped and she smiled larger, happy to help the man who quickly became a father figure in her life.

The corners of Mr. Hanekoma's mouth rose to a lazy grin, discreetly eyeing Joshua in a signal to follow. The heir stiffly nodded and watched them enter the kitchen, feeling two sets of eyes burning holes into the back of his head. Opening his mouth with an exaggerated yawn, Joshua dropped from the stool and stretched, glancing at the three through his peripheral vision.

"Mr. H! You better be making that cup of coffee you owe me!" A half hearted 'uh huh' called out from the kitchen and Joshua heaved a sigh.

"Amazing service as usual. Must I always do things myself?" And so the ex-Composer dramatically went through the kitchen doors, not missing the grunts of disbelief behind him. 

And just as Joshua slipped past the doorway, he met chest to face with his fiancé. She looked up at him, an embarrassed red tint spread across her cheeks and a half a squished muffin in her hand. Sanae was busy stifling a laughing fit upon seeing the young boy's face contort into some sort of twisted, tight expression.

"Sorry," Rhyme gushed, lightly swiping crumbs off of Joshua's shirt. As her hand swiped lower, the young boy's face heated bright pink, uncomfortable with Rhyme's close proximity to all things holy on his body. With more effort than it should've taken, the teenage boy gripped Rhyme's wrist, halting the procession of the young girl's swipes.

"Quit it," Joshua mumbled, and in one fluid motion, slipped both his hands in the sweater pockets, retrieved his phone, spun on his heels, and strut out where he came. This once again, leaving Rhyme behind with thoughts racing a mile a minute and the sweater slipping down her arms. And at that, the eyebrows of the fallen angel shot up to his hairline.

Emerging from the kitchen, Joshua threw a look at Neku and Beat, whose eyes were most likely set on the doors since he'd gone in. Neku

wrapped an arm over Shiki protectively and the prince groaned.

"Honestly, would I really try anything in my godfather's shop? You should trust me more than that."

"Trust isn't the issue, Josh. I trust you to be the same scheming Composer you always were, just fine," Neku retorted. Beat stood up in a flash, stalking up to the ashen haired boy.

"You better not'a lay a grimy paw on Rhyme. I don't give a rat's ass whu' mah folks say. You ain't goin' anywhere near her!"

Joshua all but scoffed at the blonde's outburst, but chose to shove past him instead of wasting the breath that finally resurfaced since SHE

walked into WildKat. One foot out the door, though, Sanae's voice called out to him.

"Ah, Josh? You've got some explaining to do. Why don't you chill upstairs for a bit?" The subject in question turned around in disdain, cursing himself for not abandoning his pride and running out of the damned coffee shop. His eyes drifted to the younger Bito, who was readjusting the sweater over her shoulders with an apologetic look strewn across her young features. An image of her scraped arms rose to the front of his mind and he silently cursed. "Yeah. Go on, now."  
IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

And so after graciously stomping his way upstairs, Joshua was resting on his godfather's favorite recliner. He flipped through the Highs and Lows game on his phone, curious as to whether he will be punished or just interrogated. Since the end of the previous game, the young girl quickly became Mr. H's favorite. He had Joshua informed on them often, sometimes stressing information about Rhyme. A scowl deepened on his face, realizing that if he'd been more involved, he could have known her real name, and therefore avoided that meeting at all cost. But he didn't study her file. He went through Neku's the most, him being his proxy and all.

"So, care to explain why Rhyme's arms look like she's been dragged on them?"

Joshua looked up, realizing that whether he was going to be reprimanded or not, he was going to get questioned. So he stuffed the phone in his pocket and crossed his arms, defiant. The barista sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Glancing at the stubborn boy over his shades, he threw his hands up in mock defeat.

"So I'll just head back downstairs and ask Beat how YOUR sweater came to be on his kid sister's shoulders."

"Dammit Sanae," the boy groaned. The man eyed him curiously, noting that his godson was uncharacteristically worked up over the young girl. Joshua rarely called him by the first name.

But Joshua didn't notice his slip, only sat upright and glanced behind the man to make sure they were alone. Gesturing to the chair across from him, Joshua began from the beginning, when he was introduced to his fiancé and ending at the underpass, leaving out his distressed state at the end of the night. Mr. Hanekoma listened patiently to the tale, a low whistle escaping his lips when it was finished.

"So?" Joshua looked up, not knowing what he was really questioning.

"You're in deep sh-"

"I KNOW!" The barista drew back, not anticipating Joshua blowing up. He hadn't seen the boy lose control since the end of his first Game. It took him a moment, but he licked his lips once before addressing the panicking teenager.

"I'm sure Rhyme will keep this under wraps. As for the scrapes, you'll just have to hope no one will see her sleeveless until they heal." At that, the man handed Joshua a mug of coffee seemingly from no where and left the boy to his thoughts.

Downstairs, Mr. Hanekoma watched his regulars, paying more attention to the younger Bito, contemplating Joshua's story. *_'It's strange, though. You'd think I would've seen a car speeding my way. I'm not suicidal.'_* His frown deepened slightly, allowing the well-practiced poker face to slip for a moment. If his photographic memory served correctly, there was a blank grade sheet in Rhyme's file at the end of the last game. He hadn't thought much of it at first, but now he couldn't help but wonder if something was brewing in the Underground.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

That night, Joshua lay awake in his bed, continuously scrolling through his phone. Sanae had given him Rhyme's e-mail address, saying he could get his sweater back if he chose.

*_"Rhyme said she would've returned it in the kitchen, but you just had to leave in a rush," Mr. Hanekoma frowned, making sure to keep a hushed tone in the coffee shop._

_"She was wearing a sleeveless under it. Not sure how her injuries would've gone over with that protective guardian of hers," Joshua waved a hand dismissively. "The brute would've concocted some senseless string of events to somehow link me to the crime in those two minutes I was in the kitchen with her."_

_"Well she was willing to think up an excuse for that," the man said, shaking his head. "Honestly, you should give her more credit. She's a clever girl."_

_Joshua thought over the statement briefly, glancing at Rhyme through his bangs. She was smiling softly at something her brother said, looking outwardly at peace. But he saw a strange emptiness to her, only noticeable through her eyes. She should, like most young teenagers, have a distinct shine. What he saw was an almost dull glaze, her blue eyes clouded with troubles and doubts. It was startling, really. She and Beat had the same color irises, but compared to his, hers were hollow. Joshua allowed himself a few more seconds of aimless examining before saving the address to his phone and walking out the door without a last word to his godfather._*

The ex-Composer fiddled with the buttons on his phone, sudden anxiety hitting him as he finished the text. It was short, since it wasn't like he had much to say at 3:11 in the morning. Quickly before he changed his mind, Joshua pushed 'send' and rolled over, dropping the phone behind him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

At the other side of Shibuya, Rhyme sat at the balcony of her bedroom, enjoying the summer air whilst fingering the outline of her phone. It was another sleepless night, her mind flooded with what if's, if only's, what now's, and newest to the itinerary, Shibuya's Composer. It felt silly writing down her e-mail for him, as if he'd actually contact her. And like the girly heroines in one of Shiki's graphic novels, she found herself hoping he will. There was a strange pull she felt around him. Maybe it was the conflicting faces he wore that piqued her interest. Or just her distaste in taking things that weren't hers. Nevertheless, she sat with the phone in her lap, distracted with more and more thoughts of him.

Minutes passed and the quiet of the night sank in to the grounds of her parents' home. She'd started to drift off to the deepest sanctuary of her mind when vibrations had Rhyme jumping out of her skin. Taking a short moment to catch her breath, she flipped open her phone and stared at the unfamiliar address that appeared on the screen.

-I've many sweaters. Keep it.-

Rhyme blinked, making sure she was awake, and reread the short e-mail. Quickly punching in a response on impulse, she stood up and fled her bedroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Joshua sat upright in his bed upon hearing his phone ring. He glanced at the clock; 3:15. A raised eyebrow adorned his face as he slowly flicked the cover open. One word awaited him.

-Udagawa.-

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Why did you want to meet me here?"

Joshua clutched the fabric he was holding tighter, refusing to acknowledge he was a little on edge. When he arrived at the mural, Rhyme was

already waiting for him, sitting at the far corner near the skate park. They sat together in an erie silence for a while, both not knowing how to start with each other. He found it difficult to throw his sarcastic persona at her, a skill he had perfected even with the Angels. Something in her seemed to call forth the part of him he showed to none but Sanae. Perhaps it was the fact that he couldn't read her easily like others. Or maybe since she saved his life, he felt a sort of debt needed to be offered. He didn't like owing anyone, especially those who played his Game. A chance for life was usually enough for him to give. It was greater than any material object or action he, or anyone for that matter, can gift in the Realground. And yet there he was, past 4 am, sharing the night with his arranged fiancé. 

"You ever do anything for no reason at all, Joshua?" Rhyme asked. The boy tilted his head slightly, ignoring that she responded to his question with another.

"I don't recall ever," Joshua sighed. It was a lie. He and his friends never had a real reason for most things they'd done. But that was long gone.

"I don't like keeping things that don't belong to me or I haven't earned," the strawberry blonde hummed, slipping off Joshua's sweater. "It isn't right."

Joshua stared at the powder blue garment for moment before lifting it from her grasp. He set it aside and offered what he brought with him. Her eyes widened slightly, and he could've sworn her cheeks were a little pinker.

"It's going to get hotter, Raimu. These should suffice until the injuries heal," the ex-Composer muttered, holding the black arm warmers closer to his night's companion. They were simple enough for any outfit, the only color being the orange ribbons that held each together in a corset-like style. She gently removed the present from his hand, looking them over.

"You really didn't have to. I feel like I owe you for holding on to your belongings for so long."

Joshua shrugged, choosing to remain silent. It wasn't as if he'd gone and bought them for her. They belonged to Yuki, but she wasn't in need of them anymore. His jaw tightened at the thought of her. She loved her arm warmers. Mainly because he was the one who gifted them to her, when she turned 10. She wore them everyday, except their last. Joshua pulled on his sweater and Rhyme slipped on the arm warmers. They sat in a companionable silence for a while longer, the tension gone between the two. Joshua decided that Rhyme wasn't as bad as most people. She was quiet, respectful, and didn't speak just to pass the time. It was pleasant. But he shouldn't be in that position, enjoying her company. It wasn't like they were friends. So he stood up and began to walk away. 

"Joshua?" The heir turned around, eyeing the young girl thoughtfully, having thought she'd just let it be. "Why were you so down the other day?"

The ashen hair boy stiffened, not expecting such a question. And he stared at her, a ball of anger threatening to curl in his chest. But her face

remained the same. It was blank, innocent. There was no condescending or judgmental trait in her expression. She was merely curious, a smudge of her understanding nature evident on her face. And suddenly, the anger faded away, replaced with another warm, unfamiliar tug at his heart.

"I don't think that's any of your concern."

The left side of Rhyme's lower lip sunk under her teeth as she looked away from Joshua briefly. Then a small smile crept up on her face and she pointed out away from the mural. "Would you like to watch the sun rise with me?"

Joshua followed the direction of Rhyme's arm, noticing a golden lining peeking up from behind the urban scape. He turned his head toward the younger Bito, amused by the warm colors dancing in her otherwise cold eyes. The energy emanating off of her was strangely refreshing, and Joshua found himself smiling despite his circumstances.

"I suppose I could spare a few minutes," Joshua sat back down and Rhyme inched a little closer to him.

"You're nothing like the Joshua I've heard about," she said, more of an observational statement than a conversation starter. But the boy next to her responded, anyway.

"Often the true views of others can be misconstrued by their feelings," Joshua offered, almost sure he knew what Rhyme originally saw him to be. "But I've done many things that aren't... Seen favorable by many people. I don't blame you for seeing me as you heard."

Rhyme raised her shoulders lazily, brushing Joshua's arm slightly. "I didn't, and still don't know you. It's wrong to make judgement on others

solely on what other people say," she stretched out her legs with a hum. "Besides. If Mr. Hanekoma likes you, there must be something my brother and Neku aren't seeing." Joshua bit the inside of his cheek to keep from asking the tempting question. What did Rhyme see? He instead let the quiet night seep in between them.

"Thank you for the arm warmers," Rhyme said a while later. She stood up and stretched, the heels of her sneakers lifting off the ground slightly.

Joshua looked up at her, at the breeze playing with the blonde strands of hair peeking out from under her beanie. Frowning, he decided he liked her without the hat. She was an understated sort of cute. It wasn't flaunted, which he preferred, but you really had to look and examine her to notice it.

"So Yoshiya is your real name, hm?" Joshua nodded in reply and squinted, the sun starting to blare in his eyes. He caught a glimpse of Rhyme's bright smile as the light silhouetted her. "I'll call you Yoshi, then."

Joshua froze, the nickname kicking him straight in the guts. As Rhyme giggled, he forced his eyes shut. He was reminded of the first day he met Yuki. They were seven and she'd been crying.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

_*"Hey, you okay?" Joshua frowned, poking his head under the slide. He heard sniffling and followed the sound to the jungle gym._

_The source of the noise lifted her head to look at Joshua, her short brown pigtails popping from the bends of her elbows. Her eyes were red from crying and a scrape marred her cheek. She reminded him of a china doll that his mother displayed in the main dining room. Her skin was pale, save for the pink of her cheeks and nose. She wore a green dress that hid her small blue shorts. And Joshua decided, though the situation was inappropriate, that the girl was cute._

_"My name is Joshua. Need help?" She looked down, and he felt a pang in his chest. Girls weren't his thing. Crying girls were even worse. But instead of leaving her to mope, he racked his head for what girls would like. Coming to a conclusion, he sighed. "Wanna play hopscotch with me? I could play by myself but it isn't any fun."_

Her head shot back up, green eyes wide with hope. Accepting that as a yes, Joshua held up a thick blue piece of chalk.

_What he found out that day was that the girl had awful balance. She didn't talk much, mainly just when she was spoken to. Her two bottom teeth were missing. She had two older brothers and one younger sister. And she loved cherry popsicles. It wasn't until he saw his parent's limousine that he asked for her name._

_"Yuki," she muttered, a small smile appearing on her face. He, with a renewed childish innocence, held out his hand._

_"Nice to meet you," he said, flashing a grin that showed his missing canine. His parents called out to him, then, before she could present her small hand to return his gesture. He frowned in apology and turned to leave._

_"So Yoshiya is your real name," Joshua heard behind him. He paused and nodded to her, liking the way the sunset played in the shine of her eyes. "I'll call you Yoshi, then. You're a good hopscotch-er," and with a shy giggle, Yuki ran off_.*

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Joshua blinked away the memory, suddenly conscious of Rhyme's worried expression. But just as he saw it, the look faded, replaced by the

gentle smile she so often wore. His muscles stiffened under her gaze, however neutral she attempted to keep it.

"I should go," Rhyme announced, bending over to hug the still sitting ex-Composer. He was reminded of cotton candy, and he relaxed. The spun sugar treat was his secret obsession before he entered the Game. But his parents disapproved, so Yuki would sneak him one every day they saw each other. And since the Game, Joshua kept away from it.

"Raimu." Rhyme turned around, already passing Wild Boar. Joshua had stood up, and was staring at her with an expression she couldn't read. She tilted her head to the side, waiting for him to continue. "... Never mind. Get home okay. I don't need your ape of a brother coming to murder me." Rhyme smiled and shook her head slightly.

"I had a good time tonight, too," the blonde responded before turning the corner exiting Udagawa.

Joshua's eyes widened, surprised by the girl's intuitive nature. He smirked, shaking his head as he faced the mural. He'd have to thank Sanae his next visit to WildKat. Movement caught Joshua's eye and he peeked out to the right through his bangs. Two boys were walking past, looking nervous and distraught while looking at their phones. One looked up upon noticing they weren't alone and nudged the other. Joshua raised an eyebrow as they paused, flipped out a pin in each hand and concentrated. Rolling his eyes, Joshua waited for the familiar tug in his head.

_'You shouldn't be so nosy.'_

The two boys jumped, clearly disturbed by the the thought they extracted from the supposedly unsuspecting bystander. Their target briefly made eye contact with the younger partner before walking away.

So the Game was still being run. By who, Joshua didn't know. And to his knowledge, neither did Mr. Hanekoma. But that was just a fleeting

thought. He could care less about what was going on in the Underground, unless he was to be allowed access again. And as he'd been told, there was no resignation or passing the position on. The Angels made it clear that he'd have to really die before his position was replaced. Surprisingly enough, Joshua wasn't in the least bit frightened.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

*_"Go on, Yoshi. You can't be erased. Keep going."_

_Joshua cursed, clutching onto Yuki's fading form. She was slowly being erased, the color already desaturated from her skin. He stared at her eyes, willing the green to stay, the part of her he loved the most._

_"I need you Yuki. Please. You're my partner, remember? You were supposed to-"_

_"I know," she whispered, a static hand reaching up to touch her friend's face._

_"Then stay. Please. I'm a spoiled brat, remember? I __**have**__ to get what I want," the ash blonde pressed, eyes wide with fear. His friend smiled as her green eyes flashed to gray._

_"I'll miss you, Yoshi," were her last words before breaking into static._

_Joshua grasped at air, a short gasp escaping his lungs. And before he could completely register the fact that his closest friend was ripped away from him, a sharp laugh echoed through the room. He slowly turned his head to the throne, once again looking at the person responsible for each of his friends' erasures. The man smirked down at Joshua, eyes hidden behind his sunglasses._

_"Well well well. Down to one, are we? What does the proud young boy have to say for himself?"_

_Joshua rose from the ground, hands in pockets and eyes dead set on the current Composer. His friends made it to the end of the line with him, but all too quickly, he was standing alone. The mere thought of it all made him want to scream out and attack the cackling man, but he held back. His friends didn't die just for him to screw up, and he was going to honor them. As the Composer stood, Joshua pulled out his double pistols for the last time.  
_

_"You're dead."_*

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

*_"Bito, Raimu. Stand forth."_

_Rhyme wobbled on her feet as she was gently pushed forward before the bright winged Angels. It was refreshing to be standing upright after being a squirrel noise for so long, but her heart was racing as she faced the beings of the Upperground. She was alone, wondering where her brother and the others were. Only Mr. Hanekoma stood behind her, looking serious and forlorn._

_"Under normal circumstances, we would not be meeting with you, I'm sure that is understood." Rhyme nodded numbly as she regained the proper posture drilled into her head since birth. The center Angel flipped open a manila folder, pausing to read the contents before looking down at her again. "Fortunately for you, our Producer bound you to the Game under the impression your soul should not be wasted. This action of course, was illegal."  
_

_Rhyme winced at the Angel's statement, dreading the outcome of the situation. "I understand, sir."_

_"However, in light of the illegal game between the Composer and his Conductor, we the Council have chosen to overlook your death and grade you accordingly," the Angel closed the folder with a small, curt smile. "You exceeded our expectations for a girl your age, and proved different from others who grew in a home such as yours. Your heart is pure. Your mind is sound and genuinely set. So it is my pleasure to announce, at the price of your original entry fee, you've passed."_

_Rhyme spun around to look at Mr. Hanekoma, the question evident in her eyes. Grinning lopsidedly, the man rested a warm hand on her shoulder._

_"Welcome back to life, Little Skulls."_*

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Author's Note:: Once again, any feedback is appreciated. I'm actually REALLY iffy about this picture, so I _might _change it. Thank you for all the great reviews in my absence, though!


End file.
